Streets of Blood
by pawntoqueenby19
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest, and he never returned. Heartbroken, Bella runs away and ends up working the streets of New York for her Pimp, named Fagan. It's been 5 years with no contact from her former life, will she ever find her soul? Lemons


**Streets of Blood**

**Prologue**

His sausage like fingers roughly grabbed my naked breasts and he assaulted my mouth with heavy sloppy kisses. I could taste his tongue as it entered my mouth and it made my stomach churn with disgust.

"Oh baby, you are so fucking hot and tight." he moaned as he thrust harder into me with all his weight.

I laid there with my legs wrapped around his waist and feigned arousal. I had become a good actress after all these years doing this.

"You are a so big. You feel so good." I lied. They all liked it when you complemented them, no matter what size they were.

"Mmm, yes. Fagan was right. You are good." He bent down and bit my right nipple hard. It hurt but I hid my pain with another fake moan.

I ran my fingernails over his shoulders and felt the coarse body hair that covered his shoulders and back. It was revolting, but I had to play along or face the consequences that were not worth being honest.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I hated myself and the life I was now in. I couldn't run away this time. I had nothing else to live for and suicide was not an option; that was one decision I could never make. My life was in the hands of someone else and I was reminded every minute of every hour of every day.

The man's weight was crushing me as I bit my lip to hold back my sobs. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Turn over; I wanna fuck you from behind."

"Sure thing sugar." I calmly replied as I started to turn slowly. This was the worst. They always made me feel worthless when they wanted to do this, but like I said before, I had no choice. I was almost turned over all the way around when he threw me over roughly on to my knees and slammed himself in me.

"Ugh, yes, fuck yes… So tight… I'm gonna cum…. Yes…" the tears were well up in my eyes as he thrusted harder and harder into me. His grip on my hip grew tighter and I would have bruises in the morning.

_Please let it be over soon. I just want it to end._

I held on tightly to the cheap headboard of the motel bed, my knuckles turning white as he thrusted into me twice before collapsing on top of me, causing my knees to buckle and fall to the mattress.

"That was fucking worth every penny." He was panting as he kissed my back and slid his tongue over my skin. My whole body ached. He was sweating heavily and I prayed he would leave soon so I could scrub every inch of my body clean of his contamination.

Finally after his breathing became more regular, he lifted himself out of me and I felt the bed shift as he stood to dress. I stayed on my stomach waiting for him to leave.

"Marie, you are one fine little whore. I'll defiantly be seeing you again." He through a wad of money on top of the pile he left on the nightstand before we started and straightened his tie before he exiting the motel room.

I tuned over and sat in the bed for a while trying to regain my thoughts, or what was left of them. I quickly gathered the pile of cash and shoved it quickly into my clutch before gathering my discarded clothes and ran into the bathroom to start the shower. When the temperature reached scalding I sat myself on the floor of the tub and let the water pelt me from above.

I finally let my guard down and my tears were uncontrollably streaming down my face. I wished I could die.

I no longer knew who I was anymore. Never had I ever imagined this for my life.

Five years ago I had everything I wanted. A man I loved more than anything, a new family that accepted me as a daughter of their own and a chance to spend eternity with them in happiness.

But life was fucked up for me in the end. It had all been a taken away and with everything gone, I lost myself and hightailed it away from my school, my friends, my father and home.

Why did he not love me? I was willing to let him end my human life to be with him, but I was not what he wanted. My life crumbled to pieces that day in the forest near my house. Isabella Swan had died that day, but there were no funerals or obituaries that acknowledged it. My heart and my soul were forever lost and I ran. I had to get away from everything that had once made me happy.

Here I was now, crying uncontrollably in the dingy bathroom of a cheap, rundown motel in New York. Working the streets every night to pay Fagan for taking me in when I had no one else in the world. I gave myself every night to the likes of random business men, street dealers, and the occasional college student in ways that were degrading and often painful. And each time I lost another piece of my soul.

I hugged my knees tight to me as my tears began to dry out. The water was leaving my skin wrinkled and red from the heat, but I stayed in my spot. I rocked myself back and forth to comfort me, and thought back to when I was happy so many years ago.

Lying in our meadow as I ran my hand over his cold marble skin as it sparkled in the sun. His eyes closed as he quietly sang to himself when I ran my hands through his bronze messy hair. I loved him so much. But he was no longer in my life. I would never see Edward Cullen again, and I knew I would never find another to love.

When the hot water finally ran out I shut off the shower and slowly lifted myself off to dry. I redressed in my usual clothes, tight and small which exposed more skin then should be considered legal. I reapplied my make-up because customers preferred their product to look as best as it could. I was done and I looked back at the reflection in the mirror and made sure my emotions would not betray me when I left. When I was certain, I turned and made my way to leave the room. As I locked up the door, I turned and found myself face to face with Fagan.

"Another satisfied customer there, Little Marie." He held out his hand as I took out the money and placed it in his open palm. He counted it in front of me as I looked down at the cement walkway of the complex and waited.

"Hmm, excellent. I think you deserve this." He gave me back one hundred and fifty dollars of the seven hundred I gave.

"I think you have it in you for another customer tonight. What do you say?" He smiled at me as he petted my hair that was drying in the chilly night air.

I nodded while refusing to look at him.

"I didn't hear you." His petting ceased as his hand trailed down to my arm where he gripped it hard so it was painful.

"Yes, Fagan. I'm ready for another." I looked up at him and smiled the fake smile I had grown accustom to using.

Another night… another John…. another life lost on the street.


End file.
